criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kiss of Death
' 'Read Also: ''The Kiss of Death Dialogues '''The Kiss of Death' (Case #16) is the sixteenth case of the game. The victim was an informant, Emma Ternon, who worked for Rachel Priest. She also worked as a luxury escort for Rozalina Davidov. Emma was found dead in the square's entrance. The killer was a plastic surgeon named Roger Dence, who killed Emma because he performed a bad plastic surgery on her, which the victim didn't like and threatened Roger that she would denounce him. Victim *'Emma Ternon' (She was pushed out of a tower building window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Roger Dence' Suspects Rachel Priest.png|Rachel Priest Rozalina Davidov.png|Rozalina Davidov Richard Dobbs.png|Richard Dobbs Josie Picket.png|Josie Picket Roger Dence.png|Roger Dence Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is 52 years old. *The killer wears a lab coat. Crime Scenes Scene 1.png|Square's Entrance Scene 2.jpg|Square Steps Newsroom Scene.png|Newsroom Scene 4.jpg|Rachel Priest's Desk Scene 5.jpg|Casino's Top Floor Scene 6.jpg|Casino Games Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Square's Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Blank Sticky Notes, Tablet Computer, Victim's ID) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Blank Sticky Notes. (Result: Meeting with Rachel Priest) *Quiz Rachel about the victim. *Investigate Newsroom. (Clue: Pile of Folders) *Examine Pile of Folders. (Result: Emma's Files) *Confront Rachel about her files on Emma. *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Unlocked Tablet Computer) *Ask Rozalina about the Victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Ask Richard about hiring Emma's services. *Investigate Casino's Top Floor. (Clue: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Question the crazy old lady. *Analyze Photograph. (03:00:00) *Ask Roger about his row with Emma. *Investigate Rachel Priest's Desk. (Clues: Broken Hard Drive, Necklace) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Question Rozalina about enslaving Emma. *Examine Necklace. (Result: Unknown Molecules) *Examine Unknown Molecules. (Result: Anti-aging Cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Quiz Josie about the casino. *Investigate Casino Games. (Clue: Diamond Ring) *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Richard about proposing to Emma. *Investigate Square Steps. (Clues: Glass Shard, Broken Dictaphone) *Examine Glass Shard. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:0:00) *Examine Broken Dictaphone. (Result: Emma's Dictaphone) *Find out why Roger was threatening Emma. *Examine Broken Memory Chip. (Result: Memory Chip) *Analyze Memory Chip. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation:: *Talk to Richard Dobbs about the drug-accusations. *Investigate Square's Entrance. (Clue: Red Box) *Examine Red Box. (Result: Opened Red Box) *Examine Cocaine Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Richard Dobbs about his drug-accusations. (Reward: 100 XP) *See how Rachel Priest is doing. *Investigate Newsroom. (Clue: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Phonebook of Emma's Customers) *Give the phonebook to Rachel Priest. (Reward: Burger) *See what the problem is with Josie Picket. *Investigate Casino Games. (Clue: Magician's Suitcase) *Examine Magician's Suitcase. (Result: Opened Magician's Suitcase) *Examine Fortune Card. (Result: Josie's Fortune Card) *Give her Tarot Card to Josie Picket. (Reward: Lucky Jacket,' Lucky Hat') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The Kiss of Death and Innocence Lost (Case #19) are the only cases where two of the suspects are arrested. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center